The Cycle Is Over
by Dorganyorgan
Summary: Time and time again Chikane and HImeko have been reborn to fulfill a duty to Ame No Murakumo. This time of rebrith however, Himeko and Chikane can finally be together. And for all of eternity. Yuri! Femslash! Himeko/Chikane! FLUFF! Cause they deserve it! ONE SHOT!


The Cycle is Broken

"_Himeko!" a tall blue hair woman called out as she was being pulled into the sky, looking down desperately to a blonde haired girl with tears in her eyes._

"_Chikane-chan! I promise I won't forget! I promise I'll find you in the next life! I'll wait only for you!" the blonde haired teary eyed girl called out as she desperately held onto her blue haired lover. _

"_I'll find you Himeko! I promise I'll come find you! I'll never stop chasing after you!" Chikane called out as she cried, until the two were finally separated, Chikane being pulled into the sky._

"CHIKANE-CHAN!" Himeko screamed out as she shot up in her bed, reaching out desperately for someone who wasn't in her bedroom. The blonde girl just looked around the room, as if searching for the one named Chikane.

"I-It's the same dream…why do I keep having this dream?" Himeko said to herself as she pulled her knees into her chest, sitting on her bed as she closed her eyes. Ever since Himeko turned 16 she had the same reoccurring dreams of a blue haired girl. Why did she have those dreams? Who was this Chikane? And why did she feel as if she had to find her no matter what? For all she knew, this Chikane never even existed.

Himeko was now 18 and in her first year of college, and even though she denied countless date requests and confessions, she didn't know why.

"Do I honestly think I'll meet this…Chikane?" she asked herself as she dressed for the day. She looked in the mirror before her looked herself over. "Will I be chasing this dream of a person for all of eternity?" she asked herself preparing for her day, wondering why for two long years had she dreamed of this blue haired angel? Or depending on some of the dreams, was she a blue haired devil? Himeko sighed to herself as she walked to her door preparing for the day.

"I better not sit on this too long…after all I have classes to get too across the city" Chikane said to herself as she walked out her front door. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said to herself and grabbed the seashell necklace on her desk, before running back out the door.

* * *

"Hi…meko…" this blue haired woman named Chikane awoke from her slumber curled on her side. "This dream…this same dream plagues me still" she said to herself as she leaned up rubbing her head.

Chikane was well was 18 and in her first year of college. Like Himeko, those same drams had plagued her since she was 16 as well.

"Where do I even know this Himeko from? Why do I feel my heart ache every time I see her in my dreams?" Chikane asked herself as she stood out of bed and looked out her window.

"I've even denied requests for dates, marriage, and even saved my virginity, for someone who may not even exist" Chikane said resting a hand on the window, looking down to the pink seashell necklace around her neck.

"Am I really supposed to find this girl in this vast world? A Princess so innocent and beautiful?" Chikane mused to herself as she walked to her bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

"Maybe I can get my mind off of it and go shopping…after all it's the weekend" Chikane sad to herself as she wore a simple dress, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself, then to the necklace, placing a hand onto it. For some reason this shell brought her happiness, even though she doesn't know why, or even remember where she got it.

"Maybe you hold the secret as to why I dream of this princess" Chikane smiled as she looked down to it. "Better not waste anymore time…" she said to herself as she walked out her front door.

* * *

Himeko walked down the streets of Tokyo thinking of the dream last night. And for some reason this was the most vivid dream of them all, it was almost as if it were a memory.

"Why can't I just get this out of my head…" she thought to herself as she came to the end of the sidewalk, looking up to see the light for walking was red. Himeko didn't know however the girl literally of her dreams was just on the other side of the street.

Chikane stood at the edge of the street, waiting for the light to change thinking of her dream princess.

"I never usually come this way…why today?" Chikane thought as she saw the light change green and began to walk across the street, the crowd on the opposite side doing the same. However Chikane happened to looked up into the crowd, and lay eyes onto the one person she never thought would even exist walking towards her.

Himeko looked up at the same time, and when she did, all time around the two girls froze. Himeko stared at Chikane almost in disbelief, seeing the blue haired woman of her dreams was real, and standing before her.

"Himeko…" the blonde heard the bluenette say her name, just barely hearing it as the two ever so slowly approached one another.

"Ch-Chikane…" Himeko responded. Chikane's eyes widened a she heard her name being uttered from the blonde, causing her to walk faster.

"Himeko!" she said making a bee-line for her, all the memories flooding back of their past life together, remembering every moment they spent together.

"Chikane!" Himeko called out as she picked up her pace, remembering everything as she ran for her lover, the girl of her dreams, the one she had waited for all of her life.

"Himeko!" Chikane now ran to her blonde Princess, feeling as her life, no, their lives were at stake if she did not get to her before the crowd got to her.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko cried out as she ran for her lover, feeling her heart and her mind telling her to run to Chikane. Telling her to embrace the woman she loved and had loved countless lifetimes.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, Chikane was right in front of her princess, and once Himeko was close enough, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, tears streaming down her face as she held onto Himeko.

"Chikane-chan! I found you! I finally found you!" Himeko cried out as she held onto her lover, tears staining her cheeks as she looked up to Chikane.

"Himeko I'm so sorry! I so sorry I made you wait for me! I'm so sorry for all the things I did to you!" Chikane cried out as she cupped her lover's cheek pulling her closer.

"No I'm sorry! Chikane-chan I hurt you so many times and caused you so much pain! I should have realized you were the one I wanted-no, needed in my life!" Himeko cried out as she held onto her looking up into lovers deep blue eyes.

"None of that matters now Himeko! What matters now is that I have you now! After countless lives of separation I have you now and I'm not gonna lose you again!" Chikane then closed the gap even further as she planted her lips firmly against Chikane's, kissing her in front of both crowds as if no one else was there but them.

Himeko gladly returned the kiss and held tightly onto Chikane, both of them with their eyes closed as people stopped in the streets to watch them, letting the two of them have their moment to one another.

As the two of them opened their eyes however they gasped seeing the world around them had disappeared, and nothing was there except the two of them.

"C-Chikane? Where are we?" Himeko asked holding tightly to Chikane.

"I-I'm not sure Himeko" Chikane answered.

"**Lunar and Solar Miko**" a voice boomed out, and the two gasped as before them a large mech appeared, shining like gold.

"A-Ame no Murakumo!" Himeko gasped out as she looked up to golden mech god.

"Have you come to separate us again?! Leave us alone! We've sacrificed so much for your sake!" Chikane yelled to Murakumo.

"**Miko of the Sun and Moon, I have come to tell you that the cycle of sacrifice and rebirth, is over**" Ame no Murakumo's voice boomed out stunning Himeko and Chikane.

"W-what?" Chikane stared in disbelief as she looked to the golden god mech.

"W-What do you mean?" Himeko asked as she held tightly still onto Chikane.

"**Precisely as it sounds. With the last cycle, it was the final one. For countless lifetimes, you two, have obeyed faithfully. Himeko, Miko of the Sun. Chikane, Miko of the Moon. You have sacrificed again and again for my cause, countless times for the benefit of the world, at the cost of your love**" the god's voice boomed out as he spoke to the Sun and Moon Miko.

"**The both of you shall still be reincarnated, as the Lunar and Solar Miko. However, Never again will you be required to make the sacrifice you had to make countless times before**" Ame no Murakumo announced, causing them both to gasp, Himeko feeling her eyes tear up as she stared to the golden mech god.

"**Instead you will rebirth, countless times, to a life together, a life without the cost of one love, having to sacrifice the other. A rebirth, of life and love**" he proclaimed, causing both of them to just stare in awe, disbelief, and happiness.

"**For all the pain and suffering you endured, for the faith and loyalty you had for the sake of the world, you will be paid ten, no a hundred, no, infinite fold, for all you two have sacrificed for this world**" Himeko and Chikane both cried tears of joy, hearing this come from the very god they had served for countless times, and sacrificed for.

"**Now Miko of the Sun and Moon, go, live this life, and the countless lives to come, together. Until the end of eternity**" Ame no Murakumo blessed them, before leaving from their vision.

Soon Chikane and Himeko were standing back in the middle of the street, the normal world around them once more, holding tightly onto each other.

"E-Eh?" Himeko said looking around, the tear stains on her face, as she saw the crowd around them staring at them expectantly.

"Himeko" Himeko heard her voice called by the one who held onto her tightly, turning to see Chikane smiling, tears streaming down her face, not of sadness or hate, but pure joy and happiness. "I love you" Chikane said looking to her with a smile.

Himeko's tears poured down her face as well, feeling absolute joy as she heard Chikane say this to her, and knowing this time for sure, they would be together.

"I love you too…" Himeko whispered as she looked to her lover, enjoying her embrace.

"KISS ALREADY!" someone called out from the crowd, causing Himeko to blush brightly.

"Himeko…let's humor them…" Chikane cooed as she looked down to Himeko.

"Yes…let's" Himeko answered as she leaned up, and Chikane leaned down, both catching each other's lips as they publicly showed their love to the crowd surrounding them. As they kissed, the crowd around them began to cheer and clap for them, stopping any traffic from interrupting them the two of them. Soon Chikane broke the kiss, looking down to her innocent lover.

"Himeko…let's live for no one but each other…for now until the end of eternity…" Chikane said looking down to her as the endless streams of happiness poured down her cheeks.

"From now until the end of forever…I don't want anyone but you Chikane-chan" Himeko whispered happily.

_**After countless cycles of life and death, of the never ending chase between the sun and the moon, the two can now live in harmony. Together. Forever.**_

_Author's note! I know this has probably been done before, but I wanted to do what I felt was a proper ending to Kannazuki No Miko, one after credits to show after all of their lives and suffering, the two of them get what they deserve. So please read and Review! And I hope you all enjoy!  
_


End file.
